


Rival

by KeysieMaxwell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Grinding, K-Pop idols AU, M/M, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Trainee
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysieMaxwell/pseuds/KeysieMaxwell
Summary: No todo era malo en Corea, los demás trainee fueron amables con él y lo recibieron de brazos abiertos. Estaba lejos de su casa y lo estaría por muchos años más, hasta que no consiguiera debutar apropiadamente, por lo que una segunda familia no le caía nada mal.― Ah, acabo de recordar, ¿no dijiste que ibas a aplastarme esta semana?Era Kageyama Tobio, venía de la misma ciudad que él, Sendai, y eso los ayudó a entablar una amistad.― ¡Te voy a patear el trasero, Bakageyama, ya verás!





	Rival

**Author's Note:**

> La primera entrega que escribí especialmente para el KageHina Week, que se llevó a cabo hace unos días. Lamentablemente no tenía cuenta aquí, por lo que no pude subirlo antes.
> 
> Este fanfic está ambientado en la industria musical coreana, muchas palabras y conceptos de la industria aparecerán más adelante, también nombres de artistas y sus canciones. Para el glosario de palabras, artistas y conceptos que aparecerán en el fanfic, no olviden leer las notas al final.

Las transmisiones en vivo eran, sin duda, su parte favorita de la semana. Aunque para Hinata tomaba un alto grado de conciencia, sus palabras y acciones debían ser medidas, bien pensadas. _No hables fuera de lugar o estarás acabado_ , así le indicaron hasta el cansancio durante sus primeros años como _trainee_ *- honestamente era difícil mantener la boca cerrada a conciencia todo el tiempo.

Con el tiempo aprendió, que en efecto, el público no perdona- los tan temido _netizen_ *. Vio caer a bastante artistas por culpa de los comentarios maliciosos rondando por Internet, en las redes de chismes y noticias de la industria del entretenimiento. No solamente se trataba de cantantes, sino actores y animadores. Un paso en falso y seguro estarás acabado.

Y él siendo extranjero…

No todo era malo en Corea, ¡por supuesto que no! Los demás trainee fueron muy amables con él, recibiéndolo de brazos abiertos. Estaba lejos de su casa y lo estaría por muchos años más, hasta que no consiguiera debutar apropiadamente, por lo que una segunda familia no le caía nada mal. La comida era fantástica, algo picante al principio –se ahogó muchísimas veces intentando consumir _kimchi*_ , pero acabó desistiendo al tercer o cuarto ataque de tos que le quemó la garganta-, pero sin duda una de las mejores en el mundo mundial. También había muchísimas tiendas, y cuando su familia lo visitaba, podía llevarlas a todo tipo de lugares distintos- compraban muchísima ropa, como extra.

En fin, Hinata disfrutaba muchísimo estar en Corea, rodeado de sus nuevos amigos, compañeros, y con los que probablemente compartiría escenario en el futuro cercano.

― ¡Reúnanse todos aquí!

Era la voz de su manager, quién amablemente se tomaba la molestia de hablar japonés para ellos.

Los jóvenes revoloteando por la sala de ensayo obedecieron inmediatamente, formando un círculo alrededor del hombre de cabello platinado.

Cada uno de ellos era candidato a formar parte de la _sub unidad_ japonesa de la agrupación masculina. Eran diez en total, pero solamente cuatro de ellos llegarían a debutar. El público mismo los elegiría por su carisma y habilidades, las que debían empeñarse en mostrar a través del _reality_ que transmitían todos los jueves por la noche, teniendo como escenario principal la sala misma de ensayos. Allí comían, bailaban y jugaban con los espectadores, quienes se comunicaban a través de las redes sociales y _v live_ *.

Al despedirse, las votaciones se abrían inmediatamente en el _fan café_ * especialmente hecho para ellos, y todas las semanas tenían un ganador. De momento no afectaba en gran parte, excepto claro por el estrés, porque sabían que llegaría el momento en que sólo los cuatro primeros nombres de la lista serían importantes.

Hinata no estaba preocupado, sin embargo, porque su nombre había aparecido dos veces en el primer puesto, y cinco veces en el top tres. Sabía que su personalidad le daba un plus importante con el público, fuese coreano o japonés, y que eso derribaba cualquier _desventaja_ física que tuviera- de estatura, más bien.

Mientras no metiera la pata, todo estaría bien.

― ¿Quieres al menos fingir que estás escuchando?

A su lado, había hablado precisamente el único que lo había vencido en las votaciones, Kageyama Tobio. Ambos vinieron de la misma ciudad, Sendai, y eso les ayudó a entablar conversaciones que luego formaron una amistad bastante agradable.

Lo conocía, así que _entendía_ por qué era tan popular; porque su personalidad podía parecer fría desde el exterior, cuando esos ojos azules- _increíblemente_ azules- te clavan la mirada fijamente y se vuelven todavía más chiquitos y escalofriantes de lo que el delineador los hace ver, pero en el fondo Kageyama era contrastantemente amable y bondadoso- aunque no lo admitiría ni estando frente al cañón de un arma. En fin, que era buena persona, y se ruborizaba con facilidad al dar las gracias a sus fan –porque ya las tenía- y encima de todo era alto, _bastante_ alto, y tenía un rostro pequeño y su barbilla terminaba en ángulo, y además de todo eso bailaba bien--

Bueno, que entendía por qué era el único capaz de ganar el primer lugar tres veces seguidas, y quizás esa semana fuera la cuarta también.

― Estaba pensando en cómo te aplastaré esta semana en las votaciones. ―Soltó sin embargo, en voz baja para no interrumpir la charla del manager.

Kageyama deslizó un “ _hmm_ ”, no pareciendo muy asustado con la idea de perder.

Cinco minutos para las diez de la noche, hora a la que comenzarían.

― ¿No dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada?

_¡Oh, maldición!_ Lo había olvidado por completo.

Hinata se sintió ruborizar. ― P-Pues esta vez _definitivamente_ voy a ganarte, Bakageyama.

― ¿Tan _bueno_ es lo que preparaste para hoy?

― ¡ _Oh_ , vas a tener que verlo!

Cada uno de ellos preparaba una presentación individual para compartir con el público; una canción, un baile, algunas veces algo de actuación.

Hinata sabía que su mejor arma era el carisma que tenía, su personalidad, la conciencia que tenía de su rostro y expresiones, cómo manejaba sus grandes ojos castaños y la forma en que conquistaba con su sonrisa de dientes perlados, dejando a la vista pequeños hoyuelos de chiquillo en las mejillas redondas. Tenía una gran presencia escénica y lo sabía, sus maestros siempre se lo recalcaban, sin importar que practicara canto o baile.

Por eso, para esa noche preparó un baile que estaba seguro lo ayudaría a resaltar todos sus puntos fuertes.

― Estaré esperando. ―Le había respondido, con una pizca desafiante brillando en sus ojos azules.

Los aplausos del joven manager interrumpieron cualquier respuesta que pudo haber dado, eran lentos, y estaba claro que buscaba la atención de todos.

― ¡Muy bien, recuerden que las votaciones se abren a las doce! ¡Ah, y estén al pendiente de los comentarios en la aplicación! ―Continuaba dándoles indicaciones, por mucho que estuviera alejándose por la puerta de salida. ― ¡ _Fighting_!

Comenzó una cuenta regresiva a través de los altoparlantes, las cámaras encendieron y apuntaron hacia ellos sus luces rojas, y no necesitaron mucho más. El conteo llegó a cero y fue como si un interruptor se encendiera; los diez candidatos saludaron al unísono, sonrisas brillantes y rostros entusiasmados frente a los lentes.

De ahí en más no había más que risas en el diccionario de Shouyou, interactuar no solamente con sus compañeros, si no que con el público abría muchas posibilidades para continuar hablando.

Media hora tras haber comenzado, ingresaron varios encargados del staff con cantidades exageradas de comida, _mukbang_ * para todos. La mayoría de los muchachos saltaron de la emoción, Shouyou entre ellos, y es que no era común que les permitieran comer tantísimo, entre tantas dietas.

Se posicionaron en un círculo frente al espejo que cubría una pared completa del salón, la comida al centro y los palillos no dejaban de moverse para alcanzar algo de comer.

― ¿Qué tal algunos bailes para entretenernos, uh? ―Oikawa Tohru, el mayor del grupo seleccionado, parecía estar leyendo los comentarios de la v app mientras hablaba.

La mayoría asintió conforme con la propuesta, limpiando sus manos o masticando su última porción de comida.

 ― Ah, Hinata parecía bastante emocionado por mostrarles lo que ha estado preparando, ¿verdad? ―Kageyama lucía bastante casual, como si no estuviera guardando la tonelada de malicia que Hinata _sabía_ que sí tenía detrás de esa expresión calmada.

― ¡Oh sí! Lo vi practicar bastante. Es un baile, ¿no? Un baile.

― Uhmm. ―Asintió con palillos todavía atrapados entre sus labios, en un gesto juguetón- y que lo prevenía de hacer alguna mueca. ― Es un baile, bastante nuevo también.

― Ohh, ¿cuál es? ―Yamaguchi, de pequitas y a su izquierda, preguntaba con genuina curiosidad.

― ¡Sunmi _sunbaenim_ *!

Se alzó un “ _ohh_ ” colectivo por la sala. Lejos de estar sorprendidos, parecían entretenidos con la idea.

No era la primera vez que Hinata se decidía por un baile femenino, y de hecho todos habían tenido que hacerlo alguna que otra vez en sus vidas, porque era una forma bastante simple de ganarse al público femenino; resultabas adorable o divertido, y ambas cosas encantaban.

Hinata resultaba absolutamente todo lo que quisiera, dada su gran facilidad de transmitir emociones a través del cuerpo. A simple vista, con su estatura y rostro de infante, parecía que no era capaz de hacer mucho más de conceptos adorables, cosas de niño; nada más lejos de la realidad. Si se lo proponía, podía saltar de niño inocente a hombre imponente en sólo un segundo.

_Le gustaba sobremanera_.

― ¿ _Gashina_ *?

― ¡Gashina! ―Confirmó con una sonrisa abierta, de oreja a oreja, y que arrugó las esquinas de sus ojos de forma deliciosa.

Otra ronda de “ _ohh_ ” se elevó, y pronto tuvo las manos de Oikawa instándolo a que se pusiera de pie, porque _definitivamente_ era una actuación que todos querían ver.

― ¡Todos los que están viendo, por favor denle su apoyo a Hinata! ―Se apresuró a decir, para dejarle sin tiempo a retractarse.

No es que quisiera hacerlo, en cualquier caso.

― ¡ _Fighting_! ―Escuchó la voz de Kageyama, risueña, entre todos los demás gritos de apoyo.

Y no pudo contener una sonrisa entretenida, algo nerviosa incluso, porque sabía que el muy idiota lo estaba retando, que lo miraría atentamente, y buscaría cualquier error para burlarse por el resto de la semana.

― ¡Ahí va, ahí va!

En lo que el final de una cancioncilla animada terminaba de sonar –seguramente selección de un compañero-, el pelirrojo se acomodó de rodillas frente al espejo, en el suelo, y ligeramente lejos de sus compañeros para evitar chocarlos o volcar algún pocillo de comida. Torció el cuello en ambas direcciones, para eliminar cualquier tensión, y esperó con el rostro caído a que su canción diera el pie.

Comenzaba suave, con instrumentos de aire marcando un ritmo provocador, los vocales masculinos armonizaban para darle un aire de misticismo. Hinata dibujó un círculo al girar su cabeza, ojos cerrados, cada movimiento premeditado cuando se quitaba el flequillo del rostro. De pronto estaban sus antebrazos en el suelo, su espalda arqueándose en lo que parecía un gato recostándose para tomar el sol una tarde de verano.

Los demás gritaron inmediatamente, pero Kageyama no, permaneció mudo porque no cabía en sí mismo, en la forma que _ese cuerpo_ tan _pequeño_ se volvía sinuoso en cuestión de segundos, en cuestión de una canción sonando únicamente para él, para los dos, y no perdía de vista el reflejo de los ojos castaños del muchacho; se volvían afilados, ligeramente más pequeños a través de las pestañas largas, suaves, pupilas dilatadas al concentrarse en bailar, en las emociones, _en emitir_.

Era un baile que requería de bailarines y una mesa, pero estaba claro que Hinata no los necesitaba para nada. Pedía  todo con la mirada, la expresión corporal, fundir el alma con el cuerpo y transmitir jovialidad y sensualidad a partes iguales. Hinata lo entregaba sin pensarlo siquiera, por instinto puro, porque así era en carne propia.

No se esforzaba en parecer mujer, sencillamente dibujaba con su propio estilo las figuras del baile original, se volvió todo sonrisas cuando llegó al verso antes del coro y lo hacía parecer un chiquillo de diez años la forma en que daba esos saltitos y se cubría el rostro con las manos, jugando con una expresión diferente cada vez que volvía a destaparse; regaló guiños y una lengua rosada asomó por sus labios en jugarreta.

Llevó las manos al rostro, los dedos ondeando alrededor de su mandíbula, y se volvió ojos grades, castaño y circón vibrando como si de un niño frente a la vitrina de una juguetería se tratara, como si estuviera frente a la cosa más grandiosa en el universo entero. La sonrisa exponiéndose con hoyuelos a los costados de la boca.

Gashina, juvenil y encantadora, tal y cómo debía ser.

Pero entonces entraba en coro, un drop musical con la percusión como protagonista, nada más que electrónica abriéndose paso a una canción que parecía tan sencilla.

Y entonces él volvía a llamar la atención del mundo entero con sus ojos, sus pupilas contraídas, como las de un predador al asecho, el rostro ligeramente sonrojado por los movimientos del baile haciendo contraste con su expresión que parecía querer comerse al mundo, las miradas, a cualquiera que lo estuviese observando. Con su mano derecha dibujaba una pistola, y en efecto Kageyama sintió que _le disparó_ un millón de veces esa noche.

Fue sutil al momento de deslizar la misma mano por su cuerpo, trazando un camino conocido por el pecho, hasta arribar en el vientre bajo. Su cuerpo quebrando las figuras con la columna; su espalda pequeña se arqueaba y las caderas salían. Apuntó su pistola hacia ellos y Kageyama pudo ver el guiño que –supo- le dedicó cuando fingió dispararla, con una sacudida del cuerpo superior.

De ahí en más, le resultó imposible quitar sus ojos del espectáculo, era una batalla de conceptos; jovialidad y sensualidad, niño y adulto fusionados en un muchacho que brillaba por sí mismo- _el sol_. Tal conflicto le removía algo en el estómago, una y otra vez, y luego una última, bajaba hasta lo más profundo del vientre y se devolvía para llenarlo de calor.

Cuando acabó, portando su corona de espinas representada con sus manos, tenía la respiración agitada. Los labios entreabiertos dejaban apenas pasar el aire, sus mejillas estaban rojas como manzanas, el cabello más revuelto de lo usual por todas las veces en que sacudió la cabeza y si sudó había sido por las ropas calurosas que usaba- jeans ajustados, camisa roja y una sudadera negra que le quedaba algo _bastante_ grande. Percibió la humedad en sus labios, incluso a través del reflejo del espejo, y supo se estuvo mordiendo los labios al bailar, típico de Hinata.

― ¡Waah!

― ¡Gashina, Gashina!

Fue obvio para Kageyama que no era el único atrapado por los encantos del renacuajo. Una sonrisa danzó en sus labios cuando lo vio agradecer con vergüenza, totalmente fuera del personaje que adoptaba al bailar.

― ¡Esto fue una mala idea! ―Bromeó uno de sus compañeros, cabello ligeramente decolorado al frente. ― Dejar a Shouyou comenzar…

― ¿Quién va a querer secundarlo? Haha~

Las risas se contagiaron, y continuaron comiendo por algunos minutos en lo que decidían al siguiente con _Kai Bai Bo_ *.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo los demás, algunos abrían con baladas que le llenaban el pecho de emoción, las ganas de llorar a flor de piel; otros con bailes enérgicos, coreografías que parecían por demás imposibles de realizar, los llenaban de voluntad con sólo verlos. El ambiente comenzó a animarse, entre aplausos y _fanchant_ * gritados a viva voz, hasta que la garganta escuece un poco.

Hinata reía a carcajadas en medio del grupo, junto a Nishinoya que imitaba su baile con movimientos exagerados. Un par de ojos azules le obligaron a centrar su atención  únicamente en ellos, en la persona que fingía comer mientras le clavaba ese par de gemas oscuras; había una pizca, un algo en ellas que no conseguía distinguir, pero le removía algo en el estómago.

El pelirrojo tragó pesado, y se revolvió el cabello en un gesto que lo delataba intranquilo.

Shouyou sabía lo que querían esos ojos y él mismo lo había provocado, en el fondo. Lo impactante no era _el mensaje_ que intentaba darle, sino el lugar en que _lo hacía_. Jamás, _jamás_ se habían insinuado fuera de los dormitorios, donde la oscuridad reina y los murmullos se agotan, cuando solamente eran ellos dos en la misma cama, compartiendo _un secreto_ que podía hundirlos en el más profundo de los mares.

¿Qué había cambiado entonces para Kageyama? Era su primera vez en una situación así, las manos le sudaban, el corazón le bombeaba tan fuerte en el pecho que lo escuchaba en los oídos, y luego su visión borrosa hacía un túnel donde únicamente se distinguía esa mirada y ese rostro y la forma sutil en que descansaba la lengua en el labio inferior, como si quisiera tentarlo, como si supiera que era capaz de saltarle encima en ese preciso momento e instante, y no le importara.

Se cubrió medio rostro con una mano, de la boca hacia abajo, anticipando el sonrojo que subiría hasta sus carrillos, y a la vez encogió las piernas cruzadas hacia el pecho, porque tal vez –solamente tal vez- su imaginación podía estarle jugando una mala pasada.

― ¡Kageyama! ―La sola mención del nombre hizo saltar en su sitio a Hinata, una respuesta que esperó pasara desapercibida. ― Es su turno, _Majestad_ , Señor ganador tres veces consecutivas~

Oikawa tenía una forma muy sutil de tocarle la fibra a Tobio, cosa que parecía agradar a los espectadores- se les hacía “más encantador cuando se enfadaba”.

― ¡Tu corona podría estar en juego, Tobio!

― ¿Qué vas a presentar hoy?

― ¡Más vale que sea algo bueno!

Más que asustados, todos parecían animados con la idea de que Kageyama les demostrara por qué era “el más grande rival”.

El pelinegro no dijo nada en un comienzo, y con lo que parecía parsimonia se acercó a las mesas que arrinconaban cerca de la puerta, para que no estorbaran los ensayos. De entre parlantes, sistemas de sonido y una computadora, extrajo un abanico de aspecto tradicional; madera negra y papel grisáceo, hilados juntos con vibrante rojo.

― Shangri-La, de VIXX sunbaenim.

― ¡Ahh!

La mayoría asintió satisfechos con la explicación, y es que calzaba perfectamente, como las piezas en un rompecabezas; Kageyama y ese baile.

― Si gana de nuevo, realmente voy a estar molesto. ―Murmuró alguno de ellos, e inmediatamente estallaron las risas.

Hinata no esperó indicación alguna, y sencillamente se levantó para dirigirse al sistema de sonido, Kageyama pasaba de vuelta al centro de la sala y chocó su hombro ligeramente, más como un llamado que como un accidente: “ _Mírame_ ”, parecía decirle.

― ¡Cuando estés listo! ―Le indicó a un lado de la mesa, y cuando recibió un asentimiento, dejó correr la canción anterior en la lista, para darle tiempo a mentalizarse.

Kageyama comenzó desde el suelo; una pierna flexionada, rodilla hacia arriba, y la utilizaba como soporte para el brazo con el que sostenía el abanico cerrado, el antebrazo derecho contra el suelo también, para darle apoyo a su espalda semi erguida.

Se veía bien, y Hinata no pudo evitar el ligero sonido de aprobación que resbaló desde su garganta hasta los labios entreabiertos.

La música comenzó y había ciertos matices clásicos en ella, instrumentos típicos de Asia, que lo transportaba a otra época. Parecía la figura de alguien más, como si de pronto estuviera dentro de algún castillo del shogunato*, irradiando esa aura que lo proclamaba dueño de todo y esclavo de nadie.

Esos ojos azules brillando detrás del abanico que se abrió con un chasquido prolijo, provocando un contraste exquisito de sombras y luces. Sus movimientos eran limpios, en ciertos grados delicados, abanicando el instrumento cerca y lejos de su rostro, removiendo ligeramente el cabello negro que caía en sus ojos. No había mayor acrobacia, ni movimientos complicados, ni muchos movimientos de pies, porque no era necesario; se trataba de _elegancia._

Conocía a Kageyama, y sabía que detrás de esa aura, de esa apariencia, yacía un adolescente como cualquier otro, quizás algo tímido y algo ansioso a la hora de relacionarse con las personas, pero jamás frío, mucho menos arrogante. En momentos como este, sin embargo, todas esas apariencias le jugaban muy bien a su favor; tenía magnetismo, uno difícil de explicar cuando no le has visto el rostro, las expresiones que hablan _más allá_ de la voz porque él difícilmente iba a usarlas.

De vez en cuando, al posicionarse al frente del todo, exhalaba una sonrisa suave, casi de medio lado, mientras sus labios seguían la letra de la canción cual vocalista en vivo. Era un amago ligero, casi una ilusión, que volvía a esconderse detrás del abanico o cuando agachaba la cabeza o cuando debía girarse y darle la espalda a lo que sería el público en un futuro; jugaba con la mente, con la idea de que quizás fue algo que imaginaste.

Lucía inalcanzable, como algo que podías admirar a lo lejos, quizás llevarte un buen recuerdo si atrapabas su figura de reojo, pero jamás obtener con tus propias manos, jamás poseer. _Era magnético_ , mientras más se alejaba, más quería tenerlo, y lo arrastraba a esa atmósfera donde todo era lento, platónico casi, erótico.

La música, de por sí plácida y sin demasiada percusión, se volvió un susurro suave y apenas audible. La voz masculina del vocalista la imitó en intensidad, y Kageyama vocalizó cada palabra como si estuviera murmurándole directamente al oído, su mano libre quitaba el flequillo del rostro en lo que giraba la cabeza y allí los tuvo; ojos azules, pequeños y delineados, mirándolo fijo a través del reflejo en el espejo, dejando como único camino un túnel entre él y ellos.

Hinata tragó duro, dejándose arrastrar a las profundidades por esa figura vestida completamente de negro, camisa ligeramente abierta hacia el pecho, dejando las clavículas al aire y pantalón ajustado, simple. No pudo detenerse y se aferró a la forma que podía vislumbrar los muslos firmes a través de la tela. Cada que las flexionaba al dar un paso, el pequeño instante cuando debió realizar la coreografía desde el suelo, o si se agachaba como quien va a sentarse en el aire, sus ojos marrones recorrieron sin falta la silueta que dibujaban las piernas bien formadas. Su cuerpo entero era una bendición.

Tobio era un buen bailarín, aprendía rápido y pulía fácilmente su técnica; practicaba y practicaba, eso era exactamente lo que le había hecho _un gran_ favor a su figura; tan alto, tan delgado y sus músculos presentes a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera tomarse el tiempo de mirar, fijarse en esa silueta elegante. Shouyou creía que era bueno porque bailar lo ayudaba a hablar sin decir palabras, pero era pura teoría, jamás se lo había preguntado.

Antes de darse cuenta, la canción había alcanzado el final del último coro, y Kageyama posaba con su abanico en mano, a estas alturas el instrumento era una extensión de sí; su cuerpo quebrándose en distintas formas, en poses; los brazos creando ondas. Hacía parecer todo tan sencillo, como si no fuera la gran cosa estar bailando en medio de una sala llena de personas, llena de ojos mirándolo a través de las cámaras. Con un giro le dio la espalda al espejo, dejando una vez más deslizar esa sonrisa maliciosa, y un chasquido anunció la última vez que el abanico se abriría esa noche.

Hinata _podía ver_ la corona brillando en oro, terciopelo rojo, sobre su cabeza.

― ¡Kageyama, te ves muy bien!

Hinata fue el primero en levantar la voz, por supuesto, y los demás estallaron en risas inmediatamente, cortando el ambiente que los había atrapado apenas un segundo atrás.

El pelirrojo corrió hasta pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros a Kageyama, trayéndolo hacia abajo, a su altura. De ahí en más, no volvió a despegarse de él.

 

*

 

― ¿Qué fue eso? Gritando esas cosas como si nada, _boke_.

La ducha había estado tibia, acogedora, pero no se comparaba a estar entre los brazos del pelinegro, las mantas cubriéndolos hasta la cabeza y sus piernas encontrándose como enredaderas. Tenían las frentes unidas, y por unos segundos, los labios también.

― ¡Realmente te veías bien! ―Exclamó en susurros, como si estuviera realmente ofendido con la pregunta.

Kageyama le desvió la mirada, en apariencia molesto. ― No me refiero a eso, lo sabes.

― Ah, ¿no eres el mismo que me estuvo coqueteando con la mirada en plena transmisión? ―Lo vio teñirse de rosa sobre los carrillos, y dejó fluir una risa. ― ¿Lo olvidaste?

― No es lo mismo.

― ¡Deberías agradecer que no te saltara encima-- hm!

Lo que hubiera querido decir, fue atrapado por la boca del pelinegro y rápidamente desechado a algún espacio detrás de su cabeza- muy, _muy_ al fondo.

Cepilló sus dedos a través de las hebras azabaches en su nuca, acariciando insistente el borde del cuero cabelludo, como si buscara masajearlo. Kageyama no malgastó tiempo y perdió la lengua dentro de su boca, y allí los dos pudieron librar un tipo distinto de batalla; distinto a la competencia, al baile, a intentar superarse cada semana, cada día, distinto porque quería ganar y perder a partes iguales, dejarse fundir por esa boca caliente.

Kageyama tomó posición encima de su cuerpo, invitándolo por la nuca a reposar entre las almohadas y animales de felpa que coleccionaba, con las rodillas se abrió el espacio entre sus piernas y lentamente se acomodó hasta estar recostado sobre él. Nuevamente sus frentes unidas, la respiración volviéndose una, abrigando el espacio pequeño entre sus mejillas ruborizadas.

― Te veías _muy bien_ , Kageyama… ―Shouyou lo repitió, como un mantra. Su mano deslizándose por el cuello de su playera de dormir, lento para repasar su piel expuesta en las clavículas, movió la playera un poco más abajo y alcanzó un pectoral; su piel todavía fragante a jabón cremoso y algún gel de baño.

― Hinata-

― Te habría hecho sentir _tan_ bien. ―El cuerpo de Kageyama se tensó, un estremecimiento adivinaba, y él aprovechó de esconder su rostro en el ahuecado entre cuello y hombro, allí en el músculo que juntaba ambos. ― _Quería_ sentirme bien contigo, ahí mismo.

Hinata ahuecó sus labios, abriendo espacio a su legua que no tuvo miedo a la hora de recorrer la piel fragante del contrario, succionó la piel hasta sus dientes y con ellos le dejó una mordida; suave, moderada, porque _no podía_ hacer marca alguna.

Rápidamente tuvo unos dedos atrapando su cabeza, enredándose en su cabello revuelto y lo jalaron con algo de fuerza- la suficiente para que le gustara. Hinata dejó escapar un jadeo y él un improperio profundo, que resonó en el pecho de Hinata.

― Kageyama.

No necesitó decirlo para tener a Kageyama moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, forjando las caderas contra las propias, y por defecto sus erecciones escondidas tras la ropa interior. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, gozando en serio cada que la longitud ajena recorría la suya por completo, en una caricia prohibida y con esa pizca exacta de brusquedad que conseguía enloquecerlo.

Al costado de su cabeza, la mano de Kageyama se aferraba a las sábanas con nudillos blancos por la fuerza. Al otro, su oído se veía inundado por el sonido ronco y espeso de esa voz jadeando, intentando consumir contra su mejilla los gemidos que querían brotar a la superficie para delatarlos. El cuarto completamente a oscuras, pero que no le impedía distinguir esa figura sobre la propia, grande y de espalda amplia; sus músculos se contraían cada vez que era atacado por alguna oleada de placer, o por la fuerza con que arremetía contra Hinata- podría acabar solamente con mirarlo así, tan sensual.

Hinata comenzó a devolver las embestidas, elevando sus caderas hacia las ajenas con ayuda de sus piernas, curvando la espalda ligeramente hasta que parecía estar serpenteando sobre el colchón. Le atrapó a la altura de los omóplatos, hincando las yemas de sus dedos con fuerza- quería marcar, dejar su huella en ese cuerpo a toda costa, en contra de cualquier norma que se lo impidiera, de cualquiera que se lo negara. Kageyama pareció adivinarlo, porque le giró el rostro por la mejilla, hasta que estuvieron besándose nuevamente.

Y fue torpe, desaliñado por la cantidad de movimientos en los que estaban sumergidos. Por unos segundos tomó el labio inferior con sus dientes, dejando que la carne se arrastrara por sí misma, y al siguiente tenía una intrusa en su propia boca, recorriendo la fila de sus dientes, bebiendo de su paladar, acariciando cada pequeño rincón hasta que se cansaba, tomaba aire, y volvía por _muchísimo_ más.

_Le encantaba_ , la sensación tirante en sus entrañas, más allá del vientre, el calor construyéndose por el estómago y pasando por todo su cuerpo a oleadas gigantes, consecutivas, que lo consumían tan veloz como el latir de su corazón. Y no es que quisiera acabar, porque había una parte de sí que todavía podía continuar por mucho más, pero era que _lo necesitaba_ , ansiaba, quería-

― _Shouyou…_

Kageyama tenía que haberlo sabido, tal vez por cómo se le aferró con todas sus fuerzas, o quizás porque de repente su voz había comenzado a elevarse en gemidos que no estaban autorizados, que tenían vida propia. _Ese aviso_ , su nombre en labios mojados y enrojecidos, la voz tan entrecortada y rasposa.

Se corrió con los ojos cerrados a pulso, la boca entre abierta en un gemido que estaba mudo, el cuerpo sufría espasmos incontrolables que se las arreglaban para continuar rozándolo contra el contrario; y su miembro sobre sensibilizado por el orgasmo recibía con placer cada pequeño toque. _Se perdió_ en algún momento, entre la respiración agitada de Kageyama y la mano que acariciaba su mejilla.

Apenas azul y marrón se encontraron, Tobio retomó los movimientos de su pelvis; era más pausado, pero también más fuerte que antes, y fue cuestión de segundos para que lo tuviera pegado a su frente, con las cejas clavadas tan fuerte que el puente de su nariz estaba arrugado. No gimió, pero Hinata encontró un hueco en su boca por el cual colarse, repartiendo besos a sus labios con una calma fuera de personaje. Subió por su mejilla y se perdió ahí, acunando al pelinegro contra su cuello.

Disfrutó de los segundos que se tomaron para recuperar al aliento, los dos quietos y brazados como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Hinata se removió un poco y Kageyama dejó su posición para volver a recostarse a su lado, en la cama.

― Ah, acabo de recordar, ¿no dijiste que ibas a aplastarme esta semana?

Shouyou sintió que una de sus cejas sufrió un tic.

Kageyama había ganado las votaciones de la semana pasada- _cuarta vez consecutiva, tch_. ¿Qué demonios tenía que agradaba tanto a los coreanos?

― ¡Me refería a las votaciones que vienen! ¡Las-que-vie-nen! ―Le silabó la frase con un mohín frustrado en sus labios.

― Estás muy confiado… ―Alzó una ceja que parecía juzgarlo.

― ¡Lo hice bien! ―Sentenció inflando el pecho con orgullo, como si no tuviera un desastre pegajoso dentro del bóxer.

― También yo… _lucía muy bien_ , ¿recuerdas?

Las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron manzanas rojas y Kageyama bufó una risa que le dio directo al orgullo que acababa de reunir.

― ¡Te voy a patear el trasero, _Bakageyama_ , ya verás!

Era una amenaza que hacía cada semana, y la verdad, hacerla lo impulsaba a trabajar todavía más duro, Kageyama lo impulsaba, más allá de lo que pensó que podría dar. Por eso y muchas cosas más -que probablemente no le contaría en voz alta jamás-, esperaba tenerlo siempre a su lado; como amigo, compañero, y quizás en un futuro, como integrante del mismo grupo.

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> A continuación, el glosario de palabras o términos que podrían no conocer:
> 
> *Trainee: Etapa en que los artistas se encuentran, como indica el nombre, “en entrenamiento” bajo la supervisión y contrato de alguna empresa. Estos artistas todavía no han debutado como solistas o bajo un grupo, para lo cual los preparan.  
> *Netizen: Es una entidad o personas que están activamente involucrada en las comunidades en línea y en el uso de Internet. Es un acrónimo de “Internet” + “citizen”.  
> *Kimchi: Es una preparación fermentada de origen coreano, confeccionada a base de diferentes vegetales sazonados con distintas especias, como el ají rojo molido. Su sabor es salado y picante y tiene un aroma muy fuerte.  
> *V Live: Es una aplicación para móviles para realizar transmisiones en vivo, es muy utilizada en Corea por artistas de la industria idol. Puedes dejar comentarios en vivo y dejar tus corazones para mostrar apoyo al artista.  
> *Fan café: Son los sitios oficiales de los grupos, comunidades o personas. Allí pueden encontrar toda la información oficial como sus fotos, fechas de eventos, agendas de actividades, etc. Suele ser el medio por el que se comunican con sus fan.  
> *Mukbang: Es un tipo de espectáculo de transmisión en vivo en el que alguien ingiere grandes cantidades de comida, mientras va interactuando con su audiencia.  
> *Sunbaenim: Honorífico que podría traducirse como “superior”. Se expresa con compañeros de trabajo que llevan más tiempo de antigüedad que tú, por ejemplo. Pero no spara referirse a tu jefe.  
> *Gashina: Canción de la artista Sunmi, tiene tres significados: Dejar a alguien, mujer joven y hermosa, espinas que salen del cuerpo.  
> *Kai Bai Bo: El juego de piedra, papel o tijeras.  
> *Fanchant: Los fan se organizan para corear al grupo que siguen, participando en todas sus presentaciones en vivo. La propia compañía del grupo crea los fanchant, mientras que el club de fan los distribuye por la red.  
> *Shogunato: Fue el gobierno militar establecido en Japón entre finales del siglo XII hasta 1868. La cabeza del shogunato era el shogun.


End file.
